


Void

by LetsGetPeasOnEarth



Series: SP7 Tainted-Verse [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Anubis - Freeform, Autumn, SP7, Scarefest, Scarefest 2017, Spooky Pine, Spooky Pine 7, Sugar Pine 7 - Freeform, void reaper!autumn, void witch!autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetPeasOnEarth/pseuds/LetsGetPeasOnEarth
Summary: It's 1993, and Anubis gives Autumn an opportunity.





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: apathy and religion

Autumn awoke in a cold sweat. It was the same dream. The _same_ dream. The same dream every. Single. Night.

She didn't like to think about it. She hated thinking about it. She just wanted it to stop. She didn’t want to see that man get torn apart by that monster. She didn’t want to see the man fight with a shovel, or the other throw himself over their friend. She didn’t want to see that one guy conjure a storm, or the man running away. Most of all she didn't want to see the blood. So much blood.

She looked at the digital clock laying on the floor. 3:23 AM. She groaned, knowing that it was a vain effort to even try getting more sleep. How could anyone after seeing that?

Using the glow of the green numbers, she rolled out of bed, still wrapped in the blankets. That was one of the best things about only having an air mattress; nothing mattered. Hell, that was one of the best things about living in poverty. Nothing. Mattered.

She clicked on her desk lamp, which lived on the floor because furniture is useless, and looked at her sad little altar.

If anyone else were Anubis, they’d probably be insulted by the upside down shoebox with an Anubis Oracle card laying next to two candles and an incense holder. It was the best Autumn could do. Well, the most she was willing to do.

She was never sure if anyone listened when she prayed to the god of death and rebirth. People often told her that he wasn’t real. That there’s only one god. That Anubis is just a myth that people couldn't shake off.  

But, as normal, Autumn didn’t listen to them. She didn’t really listen to anyone. Well, except Mrs. Aurisaki, but that’s mostly because she likes having an income. Sure, working at a dry cleaner/laundromat was boring, but it was income and no one cared enough to bother her more than to ask simple questions. As she lit a stick of incense, she smirked at the thought of some of dumb questions she had been asked the day prior. Who doesn't understand that there's only four quarters in a dollar?

“Autumn.”

She jumped backwards with a startled noise, still tangled in the blankets. When she was able to recover and locate the source of the voice, she was confident that she was hallucinating.

“You are not hallucinating, child.” said the dog head on a man’s body. A _really_ hot man’s body.

Autumn was stunned speechless. Anubis seemed to not mind.

“You're one of my few followers nowadays. All gods exist, yet not all are active. Others have too much to do. Either way, it's a shame. Don't you think?” The god tilted his head, prompting an answer.

“Um, I guess…”

He smiled. “As I'm sure you know, there's quite a bit of negativity in the world. It's too toxic, and Apollo has foreseen it only to get worse. _Much_ worse.”

Autumn looked around the room. This _was_ her room, nothing anymore out of place than normal. The walls weren’t warping, the ceiling wasn’t dissolving, the whole room wasn’t in any way surreal. This _was_ happening.

“I've been tasked to seek out mortals to help stop this. Collectively all of the gods have agreed to let me grant immortality to those I see fit to become void reapers.”

“A what?”

“When people scream their problems into nothingness, you will hear, you will listen, and therefore you can send the toxicity to the void. Apollo says that it won't do too much, but it should be enough to make a difference and avoid an unimaginably worse timeline– not that the one we’ll be in will be optimal itself.”

Autumn was still baffled that she was talking to her god, and it took her a moment to realize she needed to respond. “So… why me?”

The god smiled kindly. “You listen but don't. You hear much, but act on little. Your apathy for strangers makes you the ideal candidate. In fact, you'll be the first. You'll be immortal, forever young, and always under my protection and generosity. What do you think, Autumn?”

Autumn shrugged, it's not like she really had much else going on. “Sure.”

Anubis made a flourishing gesture, and bowed. “From now on you are granted the full powers of your title, Void Reaper Autumn Farrell.”

And in a blink, the god was gone. And Autumn heard all and none, all at once.

 


End file.
